Penantian yang Tertunda
by eL-Ree Aquafanz
Summary: Ternyata sejak awal aku memang sudah kalah. Tetapi, untuk mundur, aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak ingin move on lagi. Karena aku sudah lelah kalau terus-terusan move on, sama seperti ketika aku masih menyukai Kaien-dono. Dan meski sekarang aku hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini, setidaknya aku masih bisa untuk melihat senyumannya sampai saat wisuda nanti. #Author comeback from hiatus...


eL-Ree Aquafanz ‒PRESENT‒

Disclaimer :

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

Warning : OOC, AT, AU, alur terlalu cepat, and **NO FLAME please...**

Genre : Drama, little Romance, gaje, lebay, dsb...

Pair : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Please enjoy the fic!

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Penantian yang Tertunda**

**By**** : eL-Ree Aquafanz**

**# Rukia POV**

Semilir angin sore ini benar-benar membuatku mengantuk. Setelah hampir satu jam aku duduk di taman ini untuk menunggu kedatangan_nya_. Tapi, sepertinya prediksiku hari ini meleset. Karena pada kenyataannya sampai saat ini _dia_ belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Hah~"

Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menghembuskan nafas dalam waktu satu jam ini. Sekali lagi aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada pintu masuk taman. Nihil. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memasuki taman ini.

Tanpa sengaja, pandanganku tertuju pada jam tangan silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku. Ternyata sudah jam enam sore. Pantas saja taman ini mulai terlihat sepi. Bahkan boleh dibilang hanya aku saja yang 'masih' berada di taman ini.

Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar, aku putuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saja. Lagipula suhu udara di penghujung bulan Desember ini juga sudah mulai terasa menusuk kulit.

Setelah membereskan barang bawaanku―yang hanya terdiri dari novel Harry Potter, sebuah ipod, dan sebungkus roti melon yang belum sempat aku makan―aku lalu melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju pintu masuk taman, ketika tiba-tiba aku mengangkap sesosok pria yang berjalan ke arahku. Sejenak aku terpaku akan kedatangan sosok _itu_. Karena ternyata sosok _itu_ adalah sosok yang selama satu jam ini aku tunggu kedatangannya.

"Loh, Rukia?" sapa_nya_, sedikit terkejut.

"Ha-hai," balasku―tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya. Terpaksa aku harus menunda waktu kepulanganku ke rumah.

_Dia_ ikut tersenyum. Sungguh manis, kalau _dia_ tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya_nya_ sambil duduk di bangku taman, yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja aku tinggalkan.

Aku lalu menganggukkan kepalaku sekilas. "Iya," jawabku singkat. Entah mengapa aku menjadi begitu gugup sekarang.

"Hmm, begitu. Ah, apakah kau mau menemaniku sebentar di sini? Aku ingin berlatih gitar sebentar. Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau―"

"Ah, tentu saja aku mau. Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Ichigo," potongku cepat. Bergegas aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan_nya_.

Setelah mempersiapkan gitar akustiknya―aku tidak menyadari kalau _dia_ membawa gitar akustik, karena biasanya dia hanya membawa bola sepak―dia lalu melantunkan sebuah melodi. Aku tahu lagu ini―Lost by Michael Bublé―karena pagi tadi _dia _sudah memainkannya di kelas.

Tak lama kemudian dia mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya yang jernih namun tenang, cukup membuatku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

'_Na, Ichigo, mungkinkah kita akan mengalami hal seperti ini lagi?'_ batinku, sambil terus memperhatikan_nya_ menyanyi.

Tanpa terasa, _dia _sudah selesai membawakan lagu Lost. Dan aku pun tidak lupa untuk memberikan _aplaus _untuk_nya_.

"Tadi itu, benar-benar keren, Ichigo," pujiku tulus.

Sebuah senyum kecil langsung tersungging di bibir_nya_ begitu aku melontarkan pujian untuk_nya_. "Hehe, bisa saja kau, Rukia. Permainanku tidak sehebat itu kok," sangkalnya.

"Tapi, menurutku, tadi itu emang keren. Kau terlihat begitu menjiwai lagu itu, Ichigo."

"Ah, benarkah? Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Rukia. Ng, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja sekarang? Langit sudah semakin gelap. Sepertinya sebentar lagi juga mau hujan," ajak_nya_, sambil membereskan gitar akustik yang dibawa_nya_.

Setelah semuanya beres, kami lalu berjalan beriringan keluar dari taman. Sepanjang perjalanan, baik aku maupun _dia_, sama sekali tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan. Bahkan, sampai kami berpisah di persimpangan jalan, aku hanya melambaikan tangan saja pada_nya_, sebagai tanda 'sampai jumpa'.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Adalah namanya. Dia merupakan teman satu kelasku di kelas 3-7 ini. Dan sudah setengah tahun belakangan ini, diam-diam aku menyukainya. Mengapa aku katakan diam-diam menyukainya? Tentu saja karena dia tidak tahu kalau aku menyukainya bukan?

Hari ini aku kira tidak akan ada sebuah keajaiban. Tapi, kuharap hanya aku saja yang diberi keajaiban ini. Ah, mungkin bukan keajaiban, tetapi sebuah kemalangan mungkin?

Yang manapun itu, yang jelas, aku merasa sedikit senang hari ini. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa? Jawabannya mudah saja dan hanya terdiri dari satu kata. DIA. Yupzt, benar, d-i-a. Dia yang aku maksud di sini, tentu saja dia yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta. Terserah kalau kalian tidak percaya. Tapi, memang itu kenyataannya. Hah~ Entah kapan lagi aku bisa menikmati masa-masa seperti ini.

Baiklah, aku akan bercerita tentang keajaiban itu pada kalian. Dengarkan baik-baik ya...

Hari ini aku berangkat ke sekolah, meskipun hari ini merupakan hari Minggu. Karena hari ini kelasku, 3-7, merencanakan untuk latihan musik di sekolah. Tetapi, sesampainya di sekolah ternyata teman-temanku yang lain banyak yang belum berangkat.

Dalam hati, aku harap-harap cemas, takut kalau dia tidak akan berangkat. Terlebih lagi waktu yang disepakati, yaitu jam 9 pagi, sudah terlewati 40 menit. Aku saja sewaktu sampai di sekolah juga sudah melewati jam 9. Apalagi dia yang notabene 'raja terlambat'. Tentunya dia akan lebih lama sampai sekolahnya dibandingkan aku.

Akhirnya teman-temanku yang lain, satu persatu menampakkan batang hidungnya juga. Setelah mendengar instruksi dari Tatsuki, akhirnya kami yang sudah berangkat langsung memasuki ruang Musik.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju ruang Musik, iseng aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke belakang. Seketika iris violetku membesar. Sekitar 30 meter dari tempatku berdiri, dapat kulihat dia yang sedang mengendarai motor maticnya, menuju ke arah kami. Syukurlah, ternyata dia berangkat juga.

Sesampainya di depan ruang Musik, lagi-lagi aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat dia yang sedang memarkirkan motor. Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak, kalau aku tersenyum padanya. Setelah itu, aku lalu masuk ke dalam ruang Musik.

Di dalam ruang Musik, sudah ada beberapa teman laki-laki yang _stand by_ dengan gitar di pangkuan mereka masing-masing. Ada juga yang sedang mempersiapkan bass, gitar listrik, keyboard, drum, maupun _microphone_ untuk para vokalis.

Setelah meletakkan tas punggungku di dekat salon, aku lalu mengamati kegiatan teman-temanku. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung mengambil sebuah gitar. Sepertinya dia sudah larut dalam permainan gitarnya, sampai-sampai tidak bergeming seperti itu.

"Rukia, Rukia. Rekam permainan kami donk."

Suara nan cempreng khas Keigo menusuk indera pendengaranku. _Hell_. Selalu saja ada gangguan ketika aku sedang asyik mengamati Ichigo.

Dengan segera aku menuju ke arahnya dan mempersiapkan handphone-ku dalam mode video. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, aku lalu memberi instruksi dan segera menekan tombol 'Start'.

Sebuah melodi mulai terdengar. Disusul dengan suara bariton sang vokalis, Kenpachi Zaraki. Dengan hati-hati aku merekam permainan mereka.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit merekam, permainan band mereka selesai juga. Meski selesainya sedikit dengan candaan, karena Renji bertingkah gaje. Hihi...

Selesai merekam aku lalu duduk di belakang. Mengamati teman-temanku yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing–masing.

"Rukia!"

"Eh?" Aku lalu mendongakkan kepalaku ketika kudapati seseorang menyodorkan sebuah hp qwerty di depan wajahku. Satou Senna.

"Rukia, fotoin aku dengan Kurosaki donk," pinta Senna sambil duduk dengan manis di sebelah Ichigo.

DEG

"Ba-baiklah." balasku sambil menerima hp dari Senna. Dengan segera aku memfoto mereka berdua. Entah mengapa, saat melihat Ichigo dekat dengan cewek lain, membuatku merasa sedikit panas. Mungkinkah aku cemburu kepadanya? Selain itu, ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal pikiranku. Pose Ichigo sewaktu difoto tadi, dia terlihat acuh tak acuh. Seolah dia tidak rela diajak foto oleh Senna. Ataukah mungkin ada alasan lainnya yang tidak aku ketahui? Ah, masa bodoh.

Setelah memfoto sebanyak dua kali, aku lalu mengembalikan hp milik Senna, sebelum aku kembali larut dalam kegiatanku sebelumnya. Mengamati teman-temanku.

Pagi ini aku berangkat seperti biasanya. Dengan diantar oleh ayahku, Kuchiki Byakuya, akhirnya aku sampai juga di halte tempatku biasa menunggu bus. Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa menit, bus yang menuju sekolahku, Karakura High School.

DEG

Seketika bola mataku membulat, ketika sebuah motor matic berwarna kuning melintas di depanku. Aku tahu siapa pengendara motor itu. Shiba Kaien. Seseorang yang pernah aku sukai beberapa tahun silam. Bohong kalau aku mengatakan aku tidak peduli padanya. Karena sampai saat ini pun, aku masih sering merindukannya.

Setelah sejenak berteriak histeris―di depan ayahku tentu saja―aku lalu masuk ke dalam bus yang baru berhenti beberapa detik lalu di depanku. Dan saat aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong, sebuah senyum langsung terukir di bibirku. Hari ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, batinku.

Tapi, kurasa aku harus menarik kata-kata yang sempat aku lontarkan ketika berangkat tadi. Karena ternyata hari ini ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Ichigo tidak berangkat! Aku kira dia akan berangkat terlambat seperti biasanya―karena 'terlambat' merupakan salah satu hobinya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku menantikan kedatangannya. Bahkan sudah berkali-kali juga aku melirik jam tanganku―berharap dia akan menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan pintu kelas. Tapi, penantian hanyalah penantian. Karena sampai satu jam kemudian, dia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Mengetahui kenyataan dia tidak berangkat, membuatku ingin menangis.

Apalagi sikap teman-temanku yang berkali-kali menyindir Inoue dan Ichigo, membuatku ingin muntah saja. Ketahuilah, Inoue dirumorkan sebagai 'couple'-nya Ichigo. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresiku. Sudah tentu aku merasa marah dengan hal itu. Apalagi Inoue merupakan satu-satunya teman sekelasku yang tahu kalau aku menyukai Ichigo. Tetapi, tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, selain ikut tertawa bersama teman-temanku itu.

Dan sepanjang sisa hari itu, terpaksa aku harus selalu berpura-pura terlihat baik di depan teman-temanku. Karena sebenarnya aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Ichigo. _Cepatlah sembuh, Ichigo_.

Pagi ini tidak biasanya aku sedikit tergesa ketika berangkat sekolah. Maklum saja, jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima menit. Dan pelajaran pertama dimulai lima menit lagi. Salahkan aku yang bangunnya terlambat tadi pagi, karena rasanya aku malas sekali untuk berangkat sekolah. Apalagi kalau mengingat hari ini mungkin Ichigo belum berangkat.

Sesampainya di dalam kelas, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat tas punggung Chad―teman satu bangku Ichigo―tergeletak di meja belakang mejaku. Mungkinkah itu berarti hari ini Ichigo akan berangkat? Aku lalu tersenyum getir, sedikit menaruh harapan pada Kami-sama, kalau hari ini Ichigo benar-benar akan berangkat.

Setelah meletakkan tas punggungku, aku lalu mengambil netbook hitamku dan membawanya ke ruang Komunikasi. Di persimpangan jalan menuju ruang Komunikasi, aku tertegun sejenak ketika tatapan mataku terganggu oleh bayangan seseorang di depanku. Segera saja aku mengangkat wajahku.

DEG

Kami-sama, aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

WUSSSH

Aku dan sosok itu kemudian berpapasan. Sebelum akhirnya aku dan dia berpisah di persimpangan jalan itu.

"Kami-sama, terima kasih karena telah mengabulkan doaku," gumamku pelan, sambil melihat ke arah kelasku. Sebuah senyum langsung terkembang di wajahku.

_'Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Ichigo.'_

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Di mana hari ini merupakan hari terakhir sebelum libur akhir pekan. Di hari ini sebenarnya ada mata pelajaran yang mengasyikkan, karena khusus di mata pelajaran ini kita tidak perlu terlalu menguras otak. Kalian pasti tahu maksudku kan?

Yah, jawabannya memang sederhana saja. Seni Musik. Salah satu pelajaran yang―ehm, hampir paling aku nantikan setiap minggunya. Memang, mata pelajaran ini tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Karena terkadang kita mendapat tugas untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu mancanegara atau membuat aransemen sebuah lagu.

Tetapi, sisi baiknya adalah, aku bisa lebih lama untuk melihat Ichigo bergelut dengan gitar di tangannya. Terlebih lagi apabila dia menyanyi, haha, aku pastikan semua orang yang mendengarnya menyanyi, pasti akan jatuh hati padanya.

Tetapi, itu tidak berlaku untukku. Karena saat tampil tadi, sepertinya aku ada sedikit masalah dengan suaraku. Di pertengahan lagu, suaraku mendadak seperti menghilang. Aku benar-benar sebal karenanya. Selain itu, suaraku, menurut Nanao-san seperti orang menangis lagi. Rasanya aku ingin mengurung diriku saja di dalam peti mati. Hah~ sudahlah, lupakan semua omonganku yang ngelantur ini.

Eh, tetapi sepertinya aku dan dia impas. Karena saat dia perform, penampilannya juga tidak terlalu memuaskan. Gara-gara microphone yang digunakannya bermasalah. Yah, dia yang seharusnya menyanyi, jadinya tidak menyanyi deh. Kalau dipikir-pikir kasihan juga sih...

"Rukia!"

Segera aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan ketika namaku dipanggil oleh Hisagi. Ah iya, Hisagi ini satu kelompok dengan Ichigo dan juga Renji loh sewaktu perform Seni Musik tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku cuek.

"Ini. Ini sudah merekam kan?" tanyanya balik sambil menyodorkan sebuah _handycam_ ke hadapanku. Aku lalu melirik _handycam _yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Iya. Ini memang sudah merekam kok," balasku singkat.

"Ok. Thank you,"

Aku tersenyum kecil begitu Hisagi pergi. Kurasa hari ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Hah, siang ini aku benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, kalau orang yang selama ini kalian sukai, tiba-tiba ikut bermain taruhan? Aku yakin kalian pasti akan ikut kesal juga. Padahal aku sudah senang ketika Ichigo hanya melihat Chad dan yang lainnya bermain kartu sambil taruhan.

Tetapi ketika mereka yang bermain kartu itu sudah kekurangan pemain, Ichigo ikut bermain juga. Saat itu juga rasanya aku ingin membunuh dia! Ah tidak, jangan membunuh. Itu terlalu kejam. Mungkin cukup dengan aku menghajar kepala orange-nya yang mengganggu pemandangan itu.

Dan beruntung karena dia kalah dalam taruhan itu. Aku heran, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang kalau itu berdosa, tetapi kenapa dia malah ikut juga dalam taruhan konyol itu? Dasar baka mikan!

Tidak terasa hari ini sudah memasuki ujian praktik hari pertama. Mata pelajaran yang diujikan hari ini adalah Olahraga. Pagi ini aku sedikit khawatir dengan_nya_, maksudku Ichigo tentunya. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak khawatir kalau waktu dimulainya ujian sudah terlewati beberapa belas menit lalu, sementara dia sama sekali belum berangkat? Padahal sebentar lagi merupakan gilirannya untuk melakukan penilaian.

Sambil mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak―karena tadi baru saja selesai melakukan pemanasan―tak henti-hentinya aku memandangi pintu masuk _indoor_ ini. Berharap bisa melihat sosoknya memasuki _indoor_.

Dan sepertinya Kami-sama mengabulkan harapanku. Karena tepat beberapa menit sebelum namanya dipanggil, dia sudah memasuki _indoor_. Hah~ Sepertinya aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan dia.

Tanpa melakukan pemanasan, dia langsung melakukan penilaian. Penilaian pertama adalah basket. Di sini kita diharuskan untuk men-_drible _bola, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam ring dengan teknik _lay up_. Dan dia melakukannya dengan sempurna. Aku iri dengannya. Andaikan tinggi tubuhku mendukung, pasti aku juga bisa melakukan penilaian dengan sempurna.

Setelah penilaian basket selesai, kami lalu menuju lapangan belakang sekolah, karena di tempat ini materi yang diujikan jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Misalnya seperti lompat jauh, lari 100 meter, voli, dan sepak bola. Dan untuk materi yang terakhir ini, sayang sekali tendanganku kurang keras, akibatnya bola sepak yang aku tendang tidak masuk ke dalam gawang. Hah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku berharap bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam terlewati, kelas kami selesai juga melakukan ujian praktik Olahraga. Berhubung lapangan belakang ini becek, jadinya teman-temanku bermain 'perang' lumpur terlebih dahulu.

Awalnya aku senang, karena aku tidak ikut dikerjai oleh mereka, tetapi tiba-tiba Rangiku melempari bajuku dengan lumpur. Segera saja aku menjerit ke arahnya. _Hell_. Ingin rasanya aku balas dia, tapi kalau dibalas, bisa-bisa aku lebih 'diserang' oleh dia. Oh, tidak!

Terpaksa aku hanya mengambil jarak dengan Rangiku dan teman-teman yang lain, khususnya anak-anak cowok yang sekarang sedang berusaha untuk menceburkan Mizuiro ke dalam genangan air. Uh, rasanya pasti sangat tidak nyaman.

Setelah puas bermain lumpur, Tatsuki meminta kepada Gin-sensei untuk berfoto bersama, sebagai kenang-kenangan tentunya. Karena entah kapan lagi kami bisa tertawa bersama seperti ini.

Siang ini aku dan Yadoumaru-san sedang duduk di halte depan sekolah ketika Renji bergabung dengan kami. Kami bertiga lalu saling berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu kedatangan bus jurusan daerah kami masing-masing.

Awalnya kami membahas tentang pelajaran yang diujiankan hari ini. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan kami malah jadi membahas tentang teman-teman satu kelas kami.

"Masa si Inoue, kemarin bilang begini, 'Kenapa Kurosaki-kun tidak memasukkan aku dalam daftar 10 cewek cantik di kelas ya?' Bilangnya sambil mau menangis lagi. Jadinya aku bilang sama dia, kalau Ichigo itu sebenarnya hendak melindungi dia dari kontroversi yang akan timbul selanjutnya," celetuk Renji tiba-tiba.

DEG

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar barusan. Rasanya sangat menusuk hati. Dan seandainya aku tidak mempunyai 'topeng' ini, sudah kupastikan aku akan menangis saat itu juga. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menimpali perkataan Renji pun, aku tidak sanggup.

"Berarti Inoue benar-benar menyukai Ichigo ya? Sampai sebegitunya," timpal Yadoumaru-san.

Terpaksa aku tersenyum kecil, sambil tetap mendengarkan cerita mereka berdua. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Inoue akan senekat ini. Padahal aku yang lebih dulu menyukai Ichigo pun, tidak pernah berani untuk bercerita pada orang lain, selain orang yang dekat denganku tentunya.

Kami-sama, mungkinkah ini berarti aku harus menyerah untuk menyukai Ichigo? Karena sepertinya aku tidak mungkin untuk menyukainya lagi, sementara ada orang lain yang justru lebih besar cintanya untuk Ichigo.

'_Naa, Ichigo, apa memang hanya cukup sampai di sini?_'

Sesampainya di rumah, akhirnya pertahananku jebol sudah. Aku tidak mungkin lagi menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku ini lebih lama. Meski hanya sedikit yang keluar, setidaknya itu sudah membantuku mengurangi rasa sakit di hatiku.

Aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku mengetahui fakta ini? Kenapa baru sekarang aku tahu tentang fakta ini? Padahal dulu saat Inoue mengetahui aku menyukai Ichigo, dia berjanji tidak akan ikut menyukai Ichigo juga. Tetapi kenapa sekarang dia mengingkarinya? Kami-sama, ini sangat tidak adil!

Tetapi, aku juga bodoh. Seharusnya dari dulu aku sudah menyadarinya, kalau kebersamaan lama-kelamaan akan menimbulkan cinta. Dan itu berlaku untuk Inoue. Mereka kan sudah tiga tahun ini berada dalam satu kelas. Hal itu juga didukung dengan Inoue yang sering dikatain "Ichigo" oleh teman-teman yang lain. Pasti lama-kelamaan akan ada sebuah perasaan lain di hati keduanya, terutama Inoue.

Ternyata sejak awal aku memang sudah kalah. Tetapi, untuk mundur, aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak ingin _move on_ lagi. Karena aku sudah lelah kalau terus-terusan _move on_, sama seperti ketika aku masih menyukai Kaien-dono. Dan meski sekarang aku hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini, setidaknya aku masih bisa untuk melihat senyumannya sampai saat wisuda nanti.

**# 2 bulan kemudian...**

Tanpa terasa, hari ini merupakan hari di mana aku dan teman-teman satu angkatanku akan diwisuda. Tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tahun ini Karakura High School mengadakan acara wisuda di salah satu _hallroom _terbesar di Karakura, yaitu Espada Hallroom. Maklum saja, tahun ini sekolah kami meraih ranking tertinggi dalam Ujian Negara, mengalahkan Soul Society High School, yang tahun sebelumnya menempati posisi pertama.

Setelah selesai mengikuti serangkaian prosesi wisuda, aku lalu berjalan keluar dari _hallroom_, menuju salah satu taman di Espada Hallroom ini. Tujuanku hanya satu, aku ingin menghirup udara segar, karena di dalam rasanya menyesakkan. Kurasa kalian tahu maksudku.

Sejujurnya aku benci dengan perpisahan, tetapi mulai besok, aku dan teman-temanku akan berpisah. Kami akan kuliah di universitas pilihan kami masing-masing. Dan entah kapan lagi kami bisa berkumpul seperti ini.

TES

"Argh, kenapa harus keluar lagi sih?" gumamku sambil menyeka kedua tanganku menggunakan punggung tangan kiriku. Tidak peduli kalau riasanku akan luntur, yang penting air mata ini tidak boleh lagi keluar.

SRET

"Ini, pakailah. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada kau menghapus air matamu menggunakan punggung tanganmu," jelas seseorang di belakangku―yang sedang menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan di depan wajahku.

Aku lalu mendongakkan kepalaku, berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang sudah baik hati menawariku sebuah sapu tangan. Seketika iris violetku membesar, begitu iris violetku bertemu dengan sepasang iris hazel.

"I-Ichigo, ke-kenapa kau―" ucapku tertahan. Sial, aku benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Kau tidak ingin memakainya?" tawarnya lagi.

Sedikit enggan, aku lalu mengambil sapu tangan berwarna biru itu dari genggaman tangannya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil mulai menghapus sisa air mata yang masih sedikit menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Entah mengapa suasana di sekitar kami menjadi terasa hening. Bahkan telingaku bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara musik yang berasal dari _hallroom_.

"Rukia, apa benar kalau kau akan kuliah di Kyoto Daigaku?"

Sekali lagi aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat Ichigo. Tampak dia sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

'_Kenapa, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Ichigo?_'

Tanpa aku sadari, air mataku kembali membasahi pipiku. Segera aku menundukkan kepalaku, agar Ichigo tidak menyadari kalau aku kembali menangis.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kuliah di Kyoto Daigaku? Aneh ya?" tanyaku balik.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku sedikit heran, kenapa kau tidak kuliah di Todai saja? Bukannya Todai lebih terkenal dibandingkan Kyoto Daigaku?"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya. "Todai terlalu prestisius untukku. Lagipula aku merasa lebih nyaman kalau kuliah di Kyoto Daigaku. Selain itu, aku juga bisa lebih dekat dengan tempat nii-sama bekerja."

"Oh. Tapi, kalau begitu justru aku yang akan semakin jauh denganmu, Rukia."

DEG

Apa? Barusan aku salah dengar kan? Segera saja aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Betapa kagetnya aku ketika menyadari wajahku dan wajah Ichigo hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter. Ichigo kemudian tersenyum lembut.

CUP

Tubuhku seketika menegang ketika dengan tiba-tiba, Ichigo mengecup bibirku. Aku merasa wajahku memanas sekarang. Kami-sama, ini hanya mimpikan?

"Kuharap dengan ini, kau akan selalu mengingatku, Rukia. Meskipun kita terpisahkan oleh jarak Kyoto-Tokyo sekalipun, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya tepat di depan wajahku.

Refleks aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha untuk menutupi wajahku yang sekarang sudah semerah buah strawberry. Aku lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali, untuk menetralkan kembali perasaanku yang tidak karuan ini.

"Kau kenapa Rukia? Kenapa kau seperti itu? Apa itu artinya kau meno―"

SRET

Secepat kilat aku menegakkan tubuhku dan langsung memeluk tubuh Ichigo yang terbalut oleh jas hitam. Tubuhku bergetar karena air mata yang mendadak keluar dengan lebih deras.

"Kenapa, kenapa baru sekarang kau bilang seperti itu, Ichigo? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja? Padahal sekarang aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Kenapa? Kenapa? Hiks..." ucapku sesenggukan.

Ichigo terdiam dan sama sekali tidak membalas pelukanku. Akhirnya aku lalu melonggarkan pelukanku. Baru saja aku melepaskan pelukanku, Ichigo langsung memelukku.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia, karena baru sekarang aku punya keberanian untuk jujur padamu. Dan meskipun kita berpisah, setidaknya suatu hari nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku pastikan kau akan menyandang nama 'Kurosaki' sebagai nama depanmu. Hehe..."

Aku meninju perutnya pelan. "Kalau begitu, kuharap saat itu tidak pernah terjadi," gurauku.

Dan Ichigo pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

'_Arigatou, Kami-sama, karena perasaan ini terbalaskan._'

**OWARI -?****-**

**# Omake...**

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo.

"Hm?"

"Lihat wajahku donk."

Aku lalu mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap wajah Ichigo lekat-lekat.

CUP

BUAGGH

"Rasakan! Seenaknya saja kau mencuri ciumanku, Kurosaki!" teriakku sambil menatap penuh amarah ke arah Ichigo yang terkapar di depanku. Sementara Ichigo hanya meringis kesakitan karena mendapatkan pukulan telak di perutnya.

**O.W.A.R.I**

**A/N : **Yo, ohisashiburi desu, minna~

Apa ada yang ingat dengan Ree? Ehehe, sepertinya pada lupa dengan Ree ya? Ok, ok. Tenang saja, sekarang Ree dah comeback dengan penname baru. Tadinya penname Ree kan Rizu, sekarang ganti jadi eL-Ree (baca : el-ri). Dan panggilnya cukup 'Ree' saja. Lebih _simple _kan?

Jadi, sekarang apakah minna sudah ingat dengan Ree? Kalau belum ingat juga, silakan jedotin kepala minna ke tembok dulu ya, ntar pasti ingat lagi ama Ree.. *dipukulin ramne-rame*

Dan maafkan Ree karena baru kali ini publish fic lagi. Selain karena Ree emang sibuk dengan sekolah (Ree kan udah kelas 3 SMA, dan beberapa hari lagi UN―mohon doanya ya, minna~), Ree juga kena penyakit WB yang parahnya minta ampun. Sampai-sampai fic yang Ree ketik, belum ada yang kelar, kecuali yang ini tentunya.

_Well_, apakah ada yang menyadari kalau gaya cerita Ree mengalami perubahan? Karena jujur saja, Ree kesulitan dalam menulis fic lagi. Karena itu Ree minta maaf kalau fic kali ini rasanya ancur dan mengecewakan.

Dan kalau ada pertanyaan, silakan tanya aja sama Ree, lewat review di bawah ini. So, review onegai, minna? *puppy eyes*

**^ eL-Ree Aquafanz ^**


End file.
